kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Races Commonly found in Lleh These are the races that are most abundant in the Kingdom Of Lleh and surrounding places. It lists from the most common to least common. Demons A race from the underworld. They must have at least one of the following but can have more: Wings, Horns, Tails. Demons do not have to be evil, but due to what they are perceived as being, that's what they are the majority of the time. Demons can come in many forms, they may even not have a form at all and can live by "body swapping" or possessing different "hosts." Demons that were previously another race have round pupils, demons with slits were born demons. The slit-pupil demons are rare. When someone sins and dies they go to Hell, there Satan will decide to turn them into a demon or let them suffer in Hell for all of eternity. Notable Demons are: King Nick, King Aeron, and Dythan. Humans The second most common race is a race of not many notable features. They're normal humans and I don't think I have to explain them too much. They might be seen as frail by other races or as "easy targets." Despite being seen as that, many of them can be proved to be strong. Notable Humans are: Zilos, Alusian, and Amber Flugals A winged race which are mostly associated with dragons and clouds. They have the ability to manipulate the clouds to make a home in the sky. Flugal's wings are mostly dragon-like with scales, but some have been known to have feathery wings looking that that of an angels or bird. They're wings are highly sensitive to the touch and their feathers and scales have had high prices on the black market. They have a small village above the Kingdom Of Lleh's castle, which was created by the Flugal Patsie. Notable Flugals are: Patsie and Drake Furryfolk Animal people that have the power to transform into the animal they have the features of at will. Their animal like features can range from tails and ears to full on whiskers growing out of their face. Notable Furryfolk are: Amelia Dryads Tree people that live around the main kingdom of Lleh. They have plant-like appendages and are very in tune with nature. They're also Nymph tree spirits that can inhabit trees, using them as homes. Elves A very prideful race of individuals with pointed ears. They usually live in small communities in the forest and like to keep to themselves. As a result, it's a bit hard to know what exactly happens in these communities. Xenophobia is common among this race, as they're not too comfortable being around other races. Cecrops People who have adopted snake-like properties. They can have a Snake tail in place of their legs, snake eyes, or maybe even scales. A forked tongue is very common among them, but something that is not as common is natural venom in their claws and fangs. Undead Any race that is dead, but still living, is undead. They're slowly rotting bodies that limp around. It's unsure if they really understand what's going on around them or not. This "race" will slowly decompose until there isn't anything left for it to function. Dwarves Small people who are very adept in architecture, blacksmithing, and trading. They are very stout and find loyalty to be the best perk for someone to have.